ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ
'''ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ '''is a white-skinned, red-cheeked little Earthling. He is the constant companion and best friend of Tien Shinhan and one of Master Shen's former students. ᛚᛁᚠᛏᚪᛚᚢ Fortuneteller Baba ᛋᚪᚷᚢ ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ is shown as Tien's partner-in-crime, traveling with him from village to village with the Inoshikacho, a naturally gentle beast who attacks villages Tien and ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ tell him to. Tien and ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ inevitably "save" the villages and collect huge rewards for the false services. ᚷᚩᚳᚢ tries to expose them as frauds, but Tien convinces the villagers it is ᚷᚩᚳᚢ who is an ally of Inoshikacho. He is seen with Tien in the boat headed to the ᚹᚩᚱᛞ ᛏᛁᚹᛖᛋᚳᚱᚫᚠᛏ ᚳᚪᛗᛈ on Papaya Island. Tien Shinhan ᛋᚪᚷᚢ ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ is fully introduced to the series at the 22nd ᚹᚩᚱᛚᛞ ᛏᛁᚹᛖᛋᚳᚱᚫᚠᛏ ᚳᚪᛗᛈ during the Tien Shinhan ᛋᚪᚷᚢ. He is a student of ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ ᛋᚳᛖᚾ, who enters him along with Tien in order to represent the ᚳᚱᚪᚾ ᛋᚳᚩᛚᚢ ᚩᚠ ᛏᛁᚹᛖᛋᚳᚱᚫᚠᛏ and defeat the students of his rival, the Turtle ᛗᚢᚾᚢᚳ ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ Roshi. At Tien's request, ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ uses his mental powers to fix the ordering of the matches in the quarter-finals. ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ decides to put himself up against Krillin, who is representing Master Shen's rival Master Roshi's Turtle School, and whom he had been exchanging petty insults with since the start of the tournament. As the quarter-final match begins, ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ and Krillin battle at an even pace, until Krillin starts to edge him out of the ring. Noticing this, ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ levitates high into the air and begins firing multiple Dodon Rays at Krillin. After Tien informs Master Shen that his brother, ᚻᚣᚱᛗᚪᚾᚾ ᛏᚪᚩ, faced defeat at the hands of Turtle student Goku, Chiaotzu was ordered to kill Krillin at once by using a single powerful Dodon Ray. As Chiaotzu fires his Dodon Ray, Krillin manages to avoid the attack by leaping upwards into the sky. Following the aftermath of the Dodon Ray's explosion, Krillin then proceeds to hit Chiaotzu with a Kamehameha, hoping to land Chiaotzu out of bounds. However, Chiaotzu manages to recover from the attack and levitates back into the tournament arena. After both Chiaotzu and Krillin land back into the arena, Chiaotzu unleashes his Telekinesis technique to attack Krillin's internal organs. Whilst Chiaotzu has Krillin clutching his stomach in pain by the Telekinesis technique, Master Shen then telepathically orders him to slowly kill Krillin instead of tossing him out of bounds. Chiaotzu then proceeds to kick Krillin around the ring. Krillin soon figures out that Chiaotzu needs to have his palms spread out in order to continue with his attack. When Krillin asks Chiaotzu a basic math question, Chiaotzu needs to use his fingers to come up with the answer, which stops his Telekinesis technique from working each time he counts. The second time this happens, Chiaotzu is punched out of the arena after Krillin breaks free from the Telekinesis, thus causing Chiaotzu to lose the match via ring-out, making Master Shen wish he taught Chiaotzu math. During Tien's match with Goku in the final round, Chiaotzu is ordered by Master Shen to use his psychic abilities to constantly paralyze Goku during the match. Eventually discovering this, Tien demands that Chiaotzu must stop since he wants a fair match. After Tien refuses to kill Goku and rejects the path of an assassin, an infuriated Master Shen orders Chiaotzu to kill both Tien and Goku. Chiaotzu refuses, as not only does he want to see how the tournament ends, but he also doesn't want to kill his best friend Tien, who is fighting at his best, even if his master orders it. The Crane Hermit then grabs Chiaotzu and threatens to kill him instead. Master Roshi puts an end to this by blasting Master Shen out of the stadium with a Kamehameha, thus saving Chiaotzu and allowing Tien and Goku to continue their match. After the match ends and Tien is declared the winner of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Roshi offers to let Chiaotzu and Tien stay at the Kame House. Tien declines the offer, stating that he and Chiaotzu cannot follow the teachings of another, even if they have both betrayed their master. ᛋᚢᚾᛞᛖᚱᛗᛁᚻᛏᛖ ᚳᛁ ᚠᛚᚣᚻᛏ The ability to fly with the use of ᚳᛁ. ᚳᛁ ᛒᛚᚫᛋᛏ The most basic form of energy wave. ᚳᛁ Sense ᚳᛁ sensing is the ability to sense the location, life force, and power level of anyone; the stronger and closer the enemy, the more powerful the sensation. ᛞᚩᛞᚩᚾ ᛒᛠᛗ One of the best ᛗᛁᚻᛏᛖ of the ᚳᚱᚪᚾ ᛋᚳᚩᛚᚢ. It is a powerful energy ᛒᛠᛗ shot from the index finger that is more powerful than a normal Kamehameha ᚹᚫᚷ. ᚷᛖᚦᚩᚻᛏᚳᚱᚫᚠᛏ Mimicry